


I Could Not Ask You

by bythelightofthenight



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, in the sense that they're dating but now's the first time they're meeting irl, so also first kiss and first time together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bythelightofthenight/pseuds/bythelightofthenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt</p><p>’We met on the internet and we’re really afraid to meet in person because we’re totally into each other and it might not stay like that in person’</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Not Ask You

**Author's Note:**

> So... this got out of hand. Just an excuse for some smut. Idek 
> 
> I've looked at some statistics of my time in the minty fandom (which has been since the end of January), and so far I've posted five fics and made nine gifsets.... yikes. Tho in my defense I didn't have school for those two months.

_You should answer your phone._ – N

 _I’m trying to get into my room right now if you don’t mind._ – M

 _I do mind. I wanna talk to you._ – N

 _We’re talking right now._ – M

 _Are you inside yet?_ – N

 _Give me a second. Are you naked already?_ – M

 _Obviously._ – N

 _Well get yourself off, you loser._ – M

 _Who's really the loser tho you're the one using punctuation in texts._ – N

 _You love it._ – M

 _I'd love it more if you'd call me already._ – N

 _Shut up._ – M

 

Monty dropped his keys on his desk, already dialing Nathan's number. He kicked off his shoes while listening to the dial tone. The bastard was making him wait now.

"You're incredibly slow", was the first thing the boy said to him.

"You're just impatient."

Nathan laughed, and Monty couldn't help smiling at the sound. Just hearing his voice had become the easiest way for him to smile lately. Even with all the stress he was having because of work and school, listening to the boy talk for just five minutes had him relaxed.

"I think you like to keep me waiting. Are power trips what you're into?"

"Maybe", Monty plopped down on his bed, stretching out his sore limbs. "So how was your day?"

"Irritating", Nathan huffed. "As you know, I've yet to find a single person in my psych class that I don't hate."

"Have you even tried, though?"

A silence followed.

"Thought so."

"Hey now! You've seen me improve. It's their fault, not mine."

Monty rolled his eyes fondly. "Whatever you say. How's Bellamy doing?"

"Still mad at me for ditching him the other day. He'll come around eventually. Such a drama queen that one, I swear to god."

"Or you're just incredibly skilled at pissing people off."

"Well we share that sentiment. Everyone else pisses me off right back."

"You should meet my friend Jasper. You'd hate him", Monty chuckled.

"Yeah", Nathan muttered after a beat.

"I didn't mean you need to meet him right now. Don't go all turtle on me."

"Turtle?" he sounded like he was smiling again.

"Yeah, like back into your shell. It's hard to get you to come back out over the phone."

"Sorry."

"Just something to work on."

They'd been talking to each other for almost a year now. What had started as just some innocent fun online, was now the longest relationship Monty had had in his 20 years alive. It was just that they'd never met in person.

For weeks Monty had worried he was getting catfished. (It was Raven's fault for making him watch that show. It was a terrible show.) But then Nathan had finally asked him if he wanted to skype, and well, he really did. It had been a weird moment, seeing each other for the first time on the screen, but it didn't take long for them to get to talking just like they had been on WhatsApp. They shared a sense of humor and surprisingly many interests. Not to mention that Nathan was incredibly attractive.

From then on they were messaging each other constantly. Sometimes it was silly snapchats, sometimes random pictures of their days, in the dead of night even deep thoughts about their lives. Monty knew Nathan wasn't out where he lived. Only his best friend knew about the life he was living online.

Every now and then he started worrying that he was just being used to get off by someone too scared to express those feelings in real life. But seeing Nathan take a shaky breath before telling him he'd never felt like this towards anyone around the five-month mark of them talking to each other made him forget all his fears. They didn't call each other boyfriends or anything, but there was a silent agreement they wouldn't see anyone else.

Them never meeting was an especially sore spot for Nathan. Monty knew the boy wanted to meet him just as badly as he did, but it was just really difficult. They lived about four hours apart - even further when they weren't on campus. Setting up a date somewhere halfway wouldn't be that hard, but now Monty didn't even know how to bring it up anymore.

He remembered what it was like to be in the closet. He didn't come out until the end of high school. Of course his friends knew before, but gathering the courage to tell his parents took him a good while. College was a whole new world. He'd experimented all he wanted while giving his parents some time to get used to the idea of him also liking boys. Apparently Nathan had missed those last few steps, still caught in the hyper heterosexual world of his high school friends. Unsure of how his dad would react, Nathan had just sort of gone with it instead of fighting back.

Monty would've never judged him for it, but he also knew Nathan hated it. It was the feeling of always being in character, playing a part you never auditioned for. And it was about self-confidence. Hiding behind a facade only made your already existing insecurities stronger. It made you doubt everything about yourself in your weakest moments.

"You know I'm okay with us being just like this, right?" he asked carefully. "I'm not trying to pressure or guilt you into coming to see me."

"I know", Nathan sighed. "It's not you. I'm just mad at myself."

"Your safety comes first. That's just how it is."

"But I want to kiss you."

Monty bit his lip to keep in the noise that wanted to leave his throat. "I want to kiss you too."

"Where?"

"Everywhere. I want to know what you taste like."

Nathan laughed softly, the line crackling slightly as he shifted. Monty could imagine him lying on his bed, just in his underwear, as he ran his fingers down his chest. Just the thought made him hot under the collar.

They weren't new to each other's bodies despite the fact that they hadn't seen them in person. Countless photos of bare chests, tented boxers and lubed fingers had been passed between them before they even had their first time on camera. Monty still liked to think about the first time he watched Nathan's hand move underneath the waistband of his pants when he didn't have to rush out of the shower.

"Is it bad that just thinking about it makes me hard?"

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" Monty huffed.

"How much time do you have?"

"Knowing you, just plenty."

"Ouch!"

 

*

 

 _I wanna see you._ – N

Monty squinted against the brightness of his phone, a smile tugging at his lips. It had only been thirty minutes since they said goodnight over the phone.

 _I'm lying in the dark. Can't you imagine that?_ – M

 _No I mean I wanna see you. Like in person._ – N

Monty fell back on his side on the bed. He frowned at his screen, finger hovering over the call button.

 _If you still want to._ – N

 _Of course I do! But are you sure? You don't have to do it just for me._ – M

 _I'm not. I really wanna see you. I wanna hold your hand and kiss you and_ – N

 _But?_ – M

 _But what?_ – N

 _What are you worried about?_ – M

On his screen, Monty watched how 'Nathan is writing' popped up and disappeared many times until the next message appeared.

 _What if it's not like we imagined? Like if we don't fit together after all or you decide I'm not worth waiting around for. Idk. Things are different for me. I'm always gonna be looking over my shoulder and I don't actually talk this much irl._ – N

 _Hey._ – M

 _Stop._ – M

 _I'm fine with us not seeing each other yet. But if you're ready we should do it. I swear I won't decide you're not worth waiting for. Even if I wasn't attracted to you as much as I am, I'd still support you because I care about you._ – M

Again there was a pause.

 _I really want to write something here. But I'd rather say it to you in person._ – N

Monty grinned at the words, a fluttering in his stomach. Obviously he was nervous too; people looked and acted differently in real life. But to get to hear _the words_ in person, to reassure through touch, and without a doubt end up under the boy he was crazy about... He was just excited.

 _I'll take you up on that. But you need to sleep now. Can't miss that 8am class._ – M

 _Thx for the reminder asshole. Goodnight xx_ – N

 _Night xx_ – M

 

*

 

"Wait, hold on. Next weekend?" Harper took a few running steps to keep up with him. "You're meeting your online boyfriend next weekend?"

"Yup."

"Monty, come on, I'm not using my judgy voice."

He slowed down and turned to look at her. "Are you sure?"

"Of course!" Harper grabbed his hand. "I love you like the platonic soulmate of mine you are. I know you're crazy about the guy."

"But?"

"Raven's been scaring me for weeks with horror stories about people getting skinned alive when they go meet someone they met on the Internet. I know you've skyped with him and all. But you know how paranoid I am", Harper huffed, swinging their hands back and forth between their bodies.

"I'll keep you updated on how it goes. Once I get there and he doesn't blitz attack me, then you need to let me be. Okay? Swear on your life."

"Fine! But if they find your body eight days later, I will come find you in the afterlife and tell you I told you so."

"Deal."

"Deal."

"Also, stop listening to Raven, please."

"Do you think I haven't tried?"

 

*

 

 _Bellamy said and I quote "it's about time"._ – N

 _Told you._ – M

 _Harper said, and I quote, "you'll get skinned alive"._ – M

 _?????_ – N

 _What? Have you seen you? I don't blame her for thinking that I, a poor gay, skinny ass dude, am getting baited by some serial killer. I have a very distinct look of desperation about me._ – M

 _Shut up. You're hot._ – N

 _And you're the one who'd be smart enough to get away with murder if necessary. I'm the one in trouble here._ – N

 _So we're both fucked. I feel it's fair game._ – M

 _I can deal with those odds._ – N

 _I can't wait to see you._ – M

 _You could see me right now if you hadn't fucked up your laptop._ – N

 _Now that's a dick move._ – M

 _Talking of dicks..._ – M

 _What a segway._ – N

 _I work with what I've got._ – M

 

*

 

The plan was for them to meet about in the middle. Monty would take the bus and Nathan would take the train. They had a motel room booked for the weekend. The one they'd gotten had two single beds, but Monty hoped only one of them would get used.

He found himself imagining the sex almost constantly. It was the easiest part to picture about them meeting. He'd be in the middle of reading his text books, when halfway through the page all he could think about was how the noises Nathan made when he was close would sound like without the filter of a phone.

The day before they were supposed to meet, he received a snapchat from the boy. "All packed", it said over the image of an overnight bag. He sent back a picture of his vibrator thrown on the bed with the caption "I'm not". They had a rather long phone call after that.

Talking about their favorite ways to masturbate also worked as a distraction. They were both incredibly nervous. Monty heard it in the way Nathan couldn't stop talking while he himself fell unusually quiet. Nathan had told his dad he was going out of town with Bellamy, who was actually going home. He knew of the plan, though, and would cover for them if it ever came to that.

"When does your bus leave again?"

"Ten fifteen", Monty repeated patiently. "I'll be there about twenty minutes before you."

"Okay", Nathan sighed. "I haven't been this nervous in... maybe ever."

"I know. I can't wait."

"Miller!" was shouted somewhere in the background.

"Hey, I've got to go. Someone's outside my door. Message me when you wake up, okay?"

"Okay."

"Goodnight. I love you."

"Love you too."

The second the call disconnected, Monty realized what had just happened. He stared at the now black screen with his mouth hanging open. When it suddenly lit up again, he was startled by it.

"Uh."

"Shit, I'm sorry. Monty, I really didn't mean to say it on the phone. It just came out and I didn't even notice --"

"Shut up. You love me."

"Yeah, I do", Nathan said after a beat, voice low and sincere.

"I love you too. I really do. I'm really happy you told me."

"I'm happy too."

"I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

"Yes, you will."

 

*

 

The bus was fairly full, but Monty barely noticed. He'd had trouble wiping off the smile from his face since the previous night.

The drive was long. Nerves were buzzing through his body from the tips of his fingers that wouldn't stop tapping against his knees, to the unsteady beat his toes had against the floor. Because of them he'd woken up too early and showered just to notice he was sweating out his nerves. Another shower and about half a minute of standing against the fridge later he'd left for the bus station.

He didn't hear from Nathan for most of the time he spent on the bus. They'd messaged a little bit in the morning and when they were getting into their respective means of transportation, but otherwise it was quiet. Monty sent Harper a picture of each station they stopped on just to keep her satisfied. She didn't ask any questions and he was grateful.

Finally his station came and he got out of the bus, legs numb and stomach filled with butterflies. His first mission was to find the train station, which turned out to not be hard. Then all there was to do was wait.

Twenty minutes ticked on and Monty sat completely still, staring in the direction the train would come from. When it appeared and seconds later pulled to a stop, his heart was beating in his throat. There was no more time for doubts. It was finally happening.

He noticed Nathan first. He had a beanie on his head and his bag over his shoulder, and he was rather likely still the most attractive human Monty had ever seen in his life. The boy looked up from his phone and their eyes met.

Nathan's mouth fell open but nothing came out. He kept walking towards him, and Monty stayed still. It felt like somehow one wrong movement could ruin whatever was about to happen.

"Hi", he said hoarsely, a smile tugging at his lips.

"You're even prettier in real life", Monty sighed. "I should've known."

Nathan laughed, now right in front of him. "Can I hug you?"

"Yes, yes, yes", Monty opened his arms, and he pulled him in carefully. He took a shaky but relieved breath against Nathan's neck, enjoying the shiver that went through the boy. Of course he smelled amazing, too. Nathan's arms tightened around him almost instinctively when he moved a little bit, like he wasn't going to let him let go.

When they finally did, arms disentangling gingerly, he could feel his cheeks heat up.

"This is so weird."

"I know. I can't believe it's actually you."

"No disappointments then?"

Nathan's eyes dropped down to his body and he bit his lip. "On the contrary."

Monty rolled his eyes before nudging him to go on. They walked out of the train station, by the front doors already bickering about whose journey there was worse.

 

*

 

"So I told him it was just too hot in the room and that's why we were shirtless."

Monty raised his brows at him. "And he bought it?"

"It was probably more about wanting to believe it", Nathan shrugged. "And since then I didn't exactly give him reason to be suspicious."

Monty reached out to cover his hand with his own. He noticed how Nathan's eyes quickly scanned their surroundings, but in the end he only moved his hand to take a hold of his.

"I'm still, uh, getting used to this. You know", he muttered, not looking at him but his grip tightening.

"I do. And it's fine. Take all the time you need. And tell me if something's bothering you. Please."

"It's not bothering me. I'm just not used to it. I've never actually wanted to hold someone's hand in public."

Monty stroked his thumb over his knuckles, and he looked up. "I'm honored."

Nathan cracked a smile. Monty had noticed he couldn't look straight at him whenever he got flustered. He was insanely enamored by that.

"So", Nathan cleared his throat. "Did you tell Harper I didn't murder you yet?"

"Oh, I didn't!"

"You'd better."

He dug out his phone, ignoring half a dozen messages from his friends, and pretended to take a picture of the boy sitting across from him. In reality he was only distracting him so that he could get a picture of their hands on the table. That'd be a good enough message for Harper to let him be then.

In less than twenty seconds after the message was sent off, he received an endless string of emojis from the girl. He decided to leave it unanswered.

"I think we're in the clear now."

"I can't believe you forgot. It was the one thing you promised her", Nathan chuckled.

"Hey!" he pouted. "I was distracted. I think that falls on you."

Nathan's eyes were on his lips again. Monty was sure he could feel his brain short circuit when he saw him unconsciously lick his own. He didn't know how long he could stand the tension before they ended up going at it right there and then.

"Is the, um -- Is the room free yet?" Nathan asked.

Monty glanced at his watch. "Yeah, I think so. Do you want to --"

Nathan had already stood up and grabbed his bag. Monty laughed, but certainly didn't disagree. He only missed Nathan's hand in his.

They made their way to the motel, more driven now than nervous. Monty had trouble focusing on talking to the receptionist when Nathan's fingers would graze the small of his back or his hips, like he was quietly planning where to put his hands on first. The receptionist gave him an amused look as he stuttered out a thank you after being given the key to their room.

They stumbled up the stairs to the third floor. Monty's hands shook slightly when he got their door unlocked. They stepped into the room. It was nothing special, just a room. None of it really stood out next to the way Nathan was looking at him, a mix of nerves and want.

Monty made sure the door was locked before walking up to the boy. He gently moved Nathan's hands so that they were on his hips while keeping his eyes steadily on his. "Tell me if you want me to stop."

"Please don't", Nathan whispered before catching his lips with his own. Monty wound his arms around his neck, pulling him closer almost desperately even though the kiss was nothing like it. They kissed softly, lips just slightly parted. Nathan's hands were still on his hips, the pads of his thumbs just under the hem of his shirt.

"I always knew you kissed good", Monty mumbled against his lips.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "I'm good at a lot of things."

"Oh, what a line", Monty giggled. He cupped Nathan's cheeks and kissed him again, slowly walking him backwards until the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed. Monty pushed him down on it before climbing on top of him, thighs straddling his hips. "Still good?"

"Are you kidding me?" Nathan grabbed the front of his shirt to pull him down for another kiss, but Monty stopped right above his lips.

"You could just say yes or no."

"You could trust me when I say I'll tell you if I want you to stop."

"Touché", Monty nodded, finally pressing their lips together. He relaxed into it far enough to not notice the way Nathan wrapped his arms around him, and then he was getting rolled around.

Nathan grinned at him from above. He was about to say something, but it was cut short as Monty canted his hips up experimentally. To counter, he rolled his hips against Monty's, both of them gasping at the feeling.

"I haven't even seen your dick yet and I'm excited."

"Now who's being ridiculous", Nathan tugged on his lower lip with his teeth.

"Just making sure you know I'm perfectly fine with you getting off on top of me right now."

"I'll see what I can do", he snorted.

Monty was still smiling when he kissed him, quickly getting lost in the feeling. He'd missed having someone's body pressed against his. First times were usually awkward, but it didn't feel like that now. Nathan knew he liked a little teeth, and Monty knew getting his hands on his ass made his hips jerk. They'd shared these things in between desperate breaths and searching hands in the light of their laptops. Now there was just nothing stopping them from trying it all out.

It was almost pride Monty felt when he could recognize the noise Nathan made in his throat when he was getting close, the hard line of his cock pressing against the front of his jeans. He squeezed his ass before letting his fingers move lower, keeping a constant pressure between his legs. Nathan stiffened against him. His breath stuttered and his hips twitched shakily as he came.

"I win", Monty grinned widely.

Nathan kissed him just to shut him up, one thigh already between his. He moved down to kiss at his neck, and Monty had no chance when he bit on the junction of his shoulder.

"Wouldn't brag about it too much", he pressed a kiss on Monty's cheek before carefully rolling off of him.

He couldn't answer but he swore he was seeing stars.

They lied side by side in silence, breathing evening out slowly. The stickiness was a momentary discomfort they were just going to stand.

"Is the romance gone now?" Monty asked in mock-seriousness.

"Yeah, sorry. One time with clothes on and _poof_. Gone."

He turned his head to smile at Nathan. Maybe it was just the orgasm-induced high, but simply watching the boy made him feel all warm inside. "Too bad."

"Tell me about it."

 

*

 

"I'm going to go shower."

"You've said that like three times already", Nathan chuckled.

Monty wriggled closer to him so that their noses were almost touching. "I'm still trying."

"Not hard enough."

"Are you in a hurry?"

"Considering that you demanded to get to go first... Yeah."

Monty kissed him softly, letting his fingers trail down his chest. He pulled away suddenly, sitting up on his knees, and pushed up the hem of Nathan's shirt. At the boy's confused look he held up the hand that wasn't still on his stomach. "Sorry, just taking a moment. You're so hot it's insane."

He attempted to reveal more skin, but Nathan stopped him with a smirk on his face. "Go shower and you'll get more."

"I'm already getting rationed? How mean."

Nathan just shrugged. "Two can play this game."

"If you're trying to appear less sexy it's working awfully."

Nathan pointed towards the bathroom.

"Fine", Monty jumped off the bed, muttering obscenities about rock-hard abs under his breath. For good measure he chucked his hoodie at the boy's face before closing the door behind him.

In the bathroom mirror his eyes caught the bruise on his neck. He found himself smiling at his reflection, eyes bright and hair a mess. During the shower it took a lot of him to keep his mind neutral. Just the thought of Nathan's ass made him a little lightheaded. It was a cold shower to say the least.

When he got out, Nathan was still on the bed with his phone in his hands, but his eyes were trained on him.

"All yours", he said before turning to his bag to dig out clean clothes. Before he could pick out anything, arms wrapped around his middle and pulled him against a solid chest.

"Do not. Get dressed", Nathan said lowly against the skin of his neck, one hand moving up his chest, the other over the towel hanging on his hips.

"Okay", he cleared his throat. "Okay."

Lips pressed on his bare shoulder and a second later the bathroom door clicked shut. Monty had to lean against the wall for a little while.

 

*

 

"Right there. Yeah", Nathan's back arched slightly as he worked his hips against his fingers.

Monty could've come just from how husky his voice sounded, the desperate tint to it almost too much. He'd been on thin ice since the moment Nathan walked out of the shower, not a towel in sight, and let him drag him into bed. It didn't take much of him to get on top, settling between the boy's legs. As hard as it was to think clearly through the cloud of arousal, Nathan's body responded to anything he did with ease.

"Just go easy on me", he'd whispered almost shyly, tugging at Monty's heartstrings with how earnestly he met his eyes. "It's been a while."

"Don't even worry about it", Monty kissed him deeply like he had a point to prove.

Now, sitting between Nathan's legs, he couldn't help taking a moment to admire the way his thighs trembled and the muscles in his stomach tightened whenever he moved his fingers just right.

"Monty", Nathan called, gasping when Monty absentmindedly twisted his fingers as his focus returned on his face. "You might want to -- Ah, just now, yeah?"

He leaned in to kiss him on the lips as he pulled out his fingers, making Nathan whine into his mouth. Nathan's hands found his, one tangling with his and the other offering him the bottle of lube he'd dropped on the bed earlier. Monty gave himself a few tugs with his slicked hand before pushing into him slowly.

They'd made sure earlier that they were both clean. Nathan had made it quite clear what he wanted one night during phone sex when he'd admitted breathlessly to wanting him to come inside him.

The moan Nathan let out forced him to stop for a second and steady himself. Once his hips were pressed fully against his ass, Monty leaned down to leave kisses on his chest, his jaw, the bridge of his nose. A laugh escaped Nathan's lips.

"Fuck that's good", he chuckled lightly. His hips were moving in small circles, sending tremors through both of their bodies.

"You ready?"

"Yeah, come on."

Monty pushed his legs up to rest on his shoulders, just the change in angle making Nathan suck in a sharp breath. He started slowly, barely pulling out before thrusting in again, but Nathan's panted out words of encouragement got him to pick up the pace. It wasn't just nerves that made the boy vocal. He made a soft noise every time Monty's hips snapped forward, and it drove him crazy.

The best way to get a reaction turned out to be teasing. Sometimes Monty stopped completely to kiss his neck or nip at his lower lip gently. Nathan would then pout at him, making him laugh against his lips.

As much as Monty liked being in charge, having all of that in front of him at once was too much. He kept grinding his hips against him through his orgasm, barely able to keep up a steady pace as his hips stuttered. With a hand on his dick, he brought Nathan down with him. He spilled over his own chest, head thrown back and eyes shut tightly.

Monty slumped down on his chest with a heavy sigh.

"Well now you've made a mess", Nathan mumbled before pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

"I didn't think this through", he huffed, rolling onto his side. They both hissed at the feeling of him pulling out. "Bet you're rethinking the condoms now, huh?"

"Nah, I don't mind", Nathan shrugged, a light blush over his cheeks. "Though, this is your bed now."

"No way!"

 

*

 

They had to clean themselves up again, but together it was a lot more interesting. Squeaky clean, they went to search for a grocery store before getting takeout for dinner. They ate on the floor at the end of the Sex Bed, as they'd named it, stealing bites off of each other's dishes. (Monty dared himself to eat something off of Nathan's naked body. Nathan disagreed.)

Once it was dark out, they went on a walk around the small city they were staying in. For a few blocks they held hands, and Monty had to stop himself from smiling too widely at complete strangers. He didn't mind when Nathan let go of his hand, either. Baby steps.

Back in the room, he took his sweet time kissing the boy breathless against the door. They spent the night in bed, talking and laughing too loudly between lazy kisses with no need to take it anywhere.

"I feel bad for the people who have to clean up after us", Nathan said, eyes already closed.

Monty muffled his giggles into the pillow before reaching out to turn off the light. Nathan kept his hold on the front of his shirt even as he wriggled back to his original position. "I'm so glad we did this", Monty whispered.

"Me too", Nathan pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "But it'll be hard to go back."

"I know. But we'll do this again... right? You could even come all the way to mine."

"Yeah, yeah, I'd like that. I'm just going to miss you."

Monty's fingers skimmed down his arm before interlacing with his. "It's not like we talk every day or anything."

"How dare you tease me when I'm saying nice things to you?" Nathan nudged his nose with his own.

"Sorry, I just don't like thinking about you being sad. I want you to be happy."

"I am. You know why?"

"No, why?" Monty asked, biting down a grin.

"Because I love you."

"Wow, it sounds even better like this", Monty sighed before kissing him intensely. "I love you too."

The smile that took over Nathan's features was hands down one of the best things Monty had ever seen.

 

*

 

"Do I have to go?"

Nathan chuckled against the side of his head. "We could always quit college and run away together."

Monty hugged him tighter. "Really?"

"Why not."

He sighed deeply, breathing in the boy's scent like he was scared he'd forget it. "Good plan."

"I know."

They stayed quiet for a moment, Nathan's fingers digging into his sides as he held on tightly. An announcement rang through the station. Monty's bus would arrive in just a minute. He let go reluctantly.

"Message me when your train comes, okay?" Monty smoothed his hands down the front of Nathan's jacket.

"I will."

"Yeah?"

Nathan nodded adamantly before leaning forward to kiss him. Monty let his eyes stay shut for a second after he'd pulled away.

"Fuck, this is going to suck."

"I know", Nathan smiled softly. "But you need to go now."

"I do", Monty pouted. With another quick kiss he was off, glancing back a few times until he couldn't see Nathan anymore.

It wasn't until he was on the bus that he realized something. He dug out his phone and tapped a message to the boy.

 _I might be wearing your hoodie._ – M

 _I know. I noticed but you looked so nice in it I didn't say anything. I'll get it back next time._ – N

**Author's Note:**

> No rAgrets, right? 
> 
> Fun fact: this is the first fic where I've used Nathan instead of Miller. I usually like to call him Miller bc I feel if that's what he wants to be called, that should be it. But for this I figured since everyone calls him Miller and he doesn't feel like himself around them, using his first name online would work more nicely.


End file.
